The Son of Batman - Damians POV
by IrregularIrrationality
Summary: Re-Uploaded - After watching the trailer for 'The Son of Batman' I decided to do my own version of the story, having read the original story - My take will include different characters that ultimately turn Damian into the Robin we all know and love. Take a look at the first chapter. Review, let me know what you guys would like to see - Updated regularly :)
1. Chapter One - Training Exercise

Gotham City Chronicles

The Son of Batman

Damian's Point of View

The first chapter is really just a small prelude of things to come. But please review this little bit as the next chapter is going to be even longer and inspired by you guys, so do tell me where you'd like it to go. I take all Ideas on board.

Chapter One  


The sword came down hard, above his head. The brisk wind of an otherwise perfect attack swiftly brushed Damian's gentle features. But being bought up by the man who trained the Dark Knight, gave Damian the ability to push back at twice the power. His rage now growing, it was possibly the one trait that he didn't inherit from his father, the ability to regulate anger accordingly.

Damian's rouge coloured cloak fluttering highly in the cold air gave him the courage to start utilising his demeanour in a way that could be considered elegant, Damian then caught the League of shadows member off guard and made a 'winning cut' above his opponents left arm.

The fully grown ninja had been beaten by a ten year old boy. The lad wasn't exactly a sporty winner - - Letting his tongue slip from his mouth in a sarcastic 'I beat you, and I'm proud' type way, the man angered quickly and shot toward Damian. Feeling the brisk pace his opponent was now approaching at, he turned quickly and mid-kicked him to the solar plexus; spinning him backwards, one of Damian's eyebrows raised.

"**Really?" **

Damian's head bobbed side to side arrogantly, before guards appeared and took the shaken up League of Shadows member away. Placing his sword into it's scabbard, the grandfather of the boy appeared from the shadows of the upper viewing gallery that overlooked the courtyard, in which his practicing session had taken place.

"_That's the third pawn you've angered in a matter of hours child, at this rate I'll lose all of my best ninjas and I'll be left a four foot toy soldier, try to give them at least a shot at beating you"_

"**I'm not going to hold back, just because your untrained shadows can't take the strain, It's unfair, I'm telling you, why should I be made to look the fool, to please some uninspired sword fighter?" **Damian retorted in such a manner that both angered yet pleased Ra's.

"_Just try to remember your place young one, you may be my grandson, but I do expect some respect from you. You're not a common child bought up on the streets of a rough neighborhood; remember that" _With that Ra's re-entered the building, but was replaced by his mother Taliah, Damian knew that it was time to go, his smile soon disappeared and was replaced by a grin. He knew that he'd done a good job or humiliating yet another soldier who had thought he was powerful enough to take on the grandson of the great Ra's Al Ghul.

"_Damian, you must realize, you're not all powerful"_

"**I was raised as a soldier mother, I'm being scolded for acting like one, you have no argument. I was trained to kill, I'm a living weapon"**

"_You're my son Damian, and as a mother it pains me to see you like this, You lack discipline, you lack empathy, you lack the ability to lis …."_

"**I've had enough of you, nothing is ever good enough for you and the old man, everything I do is wrong or incontinent. I'm sick of it. I'm going out of the grounds, don't wait up"** Those final words ringing in his ear, Damien armed himself and paced through the grounds, stropping like a teenager already. His mother continued talking.

"_To listen … Maybe you're father will be able to bestow upon you those things I have substantially failed to myself"_

Damian stopped in the middle of the training field, and looked skyward - The moon glowed dimly, a cream disk suspended in the confines of a velvet sky. Moonlight trickled through the bleeding clouds and danced a valley of kings upon the practice circle. Damian's eyes lowered.

"**Who do they think they are! I'm the most skilled fighter, I'm the best there is, and they're castrating me like common cattle, I'm not standing for this. I'm leaving"**

A voice came from across the battle field, it was Deathstroke, Ra's watched from the gallery, Damian had always said he was the best sword/fighter in the grounds. To Damian's credit, he had proved this time and time again. Ra's wanted to teach Damian some respect, little did he know this would make his grandson more of killer than he had in him already.


	2. Chapter Two - Humiliation

Gotham City Chronicles

The Son of Batman

Damian's Point of View

Chapter Two

"**So this is who you're pitting me up against? A guy wearing a funky looking mask and has two swords … a few grenades … a couple of guns … and a few throwing knives. Why?"**

"_Remember that sense of respect I expect from you Damian? I'm about to install it like software program on a fast computer, unfortunately the operating system you have is out of sync, and needs to be replaced by a new one. Think of him as the programmer"_

"**You can't be serious? This is the programmer? Well I'm about shut you down, bring it ugly"** Damian started unsheathing his sword, but within a literal second of him doing so - Deathstroke had already drawn and gun and fired a single bullet at the handle of the sword, causing Damian to hand to propel and lose the weapon. The ricochet of the shot echoed through the halls like a ten cents coin dropping on a metal surface. His mother had heard the shot. Immediately panicking and running through the halls toward the viewing gallery. She had no doubt in her mind that the shot she heard had been meant for her son.

"**Fudge me, that was uncalled for! I liked that sword, That's it …" **Damien started to propel himself forward, Deathstroke of course retaliated with a barrage of shots fired directly and accurately at Damian, yet the boy knew directly how to defend against each shot. Skilfully wielding the throwing stars he'd mastered the week previously - Each one was guided in the direction of a bullet, deflecting and redirecting them back to Deathstroke, this forced Damian's now semi impressed opponent to dodge the incoming assault from his own weapons. By now of course Taliah had found her way to the Gallery.

She never entered immediately, she took one of the deepest breaths and exhaled for at least two minutes before walking in - - Horrified by what she saw before her.

"What are you doing father!"

"_Taliah, you have to realise one day, this boy will turn into nothing but a reckless cannon, waiting to fire, I'm installing the restraint button. When Deathstroke defeats Damian, he'll see he's not all powerful and stop his destructive ways, have faith my dear"_

"I've already called Bruce, he'll be able to give Damian a sense of dedication and cause. He doesn't know of Damian's existence, he still thinks he's another orphan picked up by us. He will be a good mentor - - This will teach him nothing, you have to see that"

"_Don't get in the way Taliah, Bruce may have a strong will, but all people with will CAN AND WILL BREAK, just sit down!"_

"You can do this son"

Damien broke through the defence and the two engaged in hand to hand combat, the boy got a few shots in right before Deathstroke took the lead, first with a left hook to the stomach, a right jab to the face dropped the boy almost immediately. Blood running from his mouth and nose, his stomach bruised from one assault from the assassin, Taliah looked on as her son exchanged looks with her from the arena. He shook his head defiantly, almost telling his mother not to intervene or stop this fight. Damian was close to his sword, he picked it up in his weakened state and swung it at Deathstroke, the silver blade was accompanied by a cold wind that seemed to guide the blade forward. He retaliated by a single kick to the handle, much like the first bullet that was fired. The sword was again kicked away.

"_See, he's not all powerful"_ Ra's smirked, finally nodding to Deathstroke to knock the boy out.

"He's just a child …"

"_Children grow"_

"Not like this" Taliah ran down to stop Deathstroke, but was in turn stopped by her father, having to witness the boys plight, she looked on in terror as Deathstroke raised his hand. He bought it down, but found himself stopped by a hand that was familiar - It was Bruce, or to Deathstroke - Batman.

"That's not a very nice way to treat someone Deathstroke" Batman pushed Deathstroke's hand backwards followed by a straight shot to the jaw, twisting his arm backwards - Bruce mid-kicked him in the solar plexus, reminiscent of Damian's training exercise that very same day.

"_Get out of here Bats" _Deathstroke retorted with a small grunt.

"Sure, but ladies first"

Batman fired one of his propelled wires, that wrapped around Deathstroke's leg. Another to the other side of the mountain. Deathstroke tried desperately to cut the wire but to no avail. One kick and he was sent much like a zip-wire to the other side of the mountain. Taliah gave a smirk of recognition at him showing up. Batman paced toward Damian, who by now was already on his feet. Bruce Sarcastically remarked as he offered his hand to the fallen warrior.

"Goodbye Deathstroke, are you ok kid?"

Damian slapped his hand away in a violent manner.

"**I had it covered, I didn't need some overgrown Halloweener, helping out, besides, if I had that wire thingy, I'd of had this over in seconds"**

"Sure kid, whatever you say"

Taliah, came down from the viewing gallery and embraced her son.

"_Damian, are you alright?"_

"**Yes, mum get off me, I'm fine"**

"Son?, When did you become a mother Taliah?" Batman asked - Clearly curious about the boys Origin, he'd already had a gut instinct hit him like a heat wave.

"_We should talk, Bruce …"_


End file.
